


Questions

by geministone



Series: Gem's Ego Writings [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, i have so many headcanons and i wanted to actually. write it, this is my guilty ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geministone/pseuds/geministone
Summary: Dark and Google have a mutual understanding. The Host has tried to warn Google of Dark, but the android only has questions.





	Questions

Google stands in front of the door, for some reason, he hesitates. The android has never been one to take a moment to rethink his decisions, provided they didn't go against his primary (or secondary) objectives.

The conversation he had with the Host still permeates his mind, thoughts of the mentioned nature of Dark that google went oblivious to until then. The Host's final words still ring true in his memory. "Dark is secretive. He has a past he would never tell anyone, Google. It's best not to ask." 

Google remembers the Author, how he never left Dark's side and how Dark was so suspiciously kind towards him.  "Dark, sir?" Google speaks as he knocks on the door to Dark's office, being met with silence until a gruff mumble of 'come in' barely penetrates the wood of the door. 

A mechanical hand reaches out towards the door, a soft whirring coming from each movement that the android makes, a familiar sound that has come to be associated with the bot. A gentle turn of the knob has the door opening far too quickly for Google's personal liking, it swinging back and knocking against the wall. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room is none other than Dark, not that it worries or surprises Google, this was the entity's office, after all.

"Ah, Google. What can I do for you?" Dark doesn't even look up from what he's concentrated on, being alerted to Google's presence by the methodical pattern of his footsteps. Google is almost surprised that Dark recognized it was him without even looking at him. "You don't normally come to my office without me asking for you."

It was true, Google would normally only come if called for by Dark himself or asked by one of the other egos, mainly Wilford, to request something or check on Dark to make sure he was alright. The android wastes no time in closing the door behind him, taking a few steps forward so he's closer to the other, standing tall and firm in his posture. "I just wanted to know if you needed anything."

Dark's eyebrow raises, and he lets out a sigh of momentary annoyance as he finally looks up from the paper he was so focused on. "Did Wilford send you? I can assure him I'm perfectly-" Google cuts him off. "Wilford did not ask me to check up on you. It was of my own volition. You have been working very hard, and it is optimal to get the right amount of rest. Even though you are not human, your body has a pulse and a brain, which requires rest to function properly." Stating it matter-of-factly, Google does not break eye contact with the other, completely serious and genuine in his statement. Well, as genuine as he could be without any sort of emotion present in his circuits and programming.

A flicker of blue and red surrounds Dark, his aura a constant reminder of the inhuman side of the entity that no one could ignore. The ear splitting ringing, or the fact he had no shadow. There were many things about Dark that were inhuman, yet the same could be said for Google. In communicating with Dark and coming to get to know him through various commands and requests, Google had formed an understanding of Dark's persona, yet, with the Host's words, Google began to question how much he really knew about Dark. What secrets could be so immense that Dark would keep them from an android who he could simply tell to never speak of it again?

Perhaps it was the androids own obliviousness to the act of keeping secrets that made him have these thoughts, but that didn't explain the strange sensation in his chest that made him determined to learn more about Dark beyond what he already knew.

"I assure you, Google. I'm getting enough rest." Dark's words snap the android from processing his thoughts, Google blinking to show his momentary surprise. "I didn't think you would be the type to worry without someone requesting it of you."

Google thought the same thing. Perhaps it was a sort of aftereffect of the understanding Google had of the entity, but he'd come to be genuinely concerned with Dark and his actions as of lately. He didn't understand, he had no programmed emotions, so how was he becoming more interested in Dark? Perhaps it was his drive for knowledge, to learn to perform better in his tasks. The more he knew about Dark, the more helpful he could be in his tasks.

"It is strange, isn't it?" Google finally questions, momentarily breaking eye contact with Dark to look at the papers laying on the other's desk. "Perhaps I need to recharge. I'll be on my way. I don't want to disturb you." Turning on his heel, Google goes to open the door once again, but is stopped by the sound of a chuckle leaving Dark's lips from behind him.

"Google, when you get done recharging, come back here. I have something I need you to do." A simple request, and it has Google turning back around and giving a firm nod. "I will be sure to return."

Continuing out the door, Google leans against it once he is outside, staring at his hands with a glance of curiosity. Why was he so curious about Dark, even more so now that he'd had this seemingly normal conversation with him? The way Dark's neck cracked when he moved it, the way his aura would have one color overpower the other whenever he'd feel a certain emotion, the way Google would catch him being more distant on a certain day in October. It was all too curious. 

Maybe one day he'd be able to ask Dark about it. A day where he wasn't feeling so strangely concerned for the other.


End file.
